Talk on Corners
by pusa-is-me
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Neji was, in fact, not Tenten's first crush. Oh, but she got there. Eventually.
1. Prologue

**Title: Talk on Corners**

**Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai**

**Special Guests: N/A**

**Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Neji was, in fact, ****_not_**** Tenten's first crush.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Contrary to popular belief, Neji was, in fact, not Tenten's first crush._

_Oh, but she got there._

_Eventually._

i.

Tenten first laid eyes on the future Hyuuga prodigy on their first day in the Academy. He still had a father back then, and so appeared less bitter about life in general. Tenten, however, had read a certain degree of anger, and even sadness, behind his gray, almost lavender, eyes.

_(She would later find out, much, much later, that it was because of the cursed mark forced upon his forehead.)_

ii.

The young genius-in-the-making did not really leave an impression on the young girl. On the contrary, she completely forgot about him and his sad eyes until news spread of his father's death, a few weeks after the opening of classes.

The next time Tenten saw the young Hyuuga, his eyes reflected only anger and resentment.

_ (For the Hyuuga clan, she found out a few days after their genin team was formed)._

iii.

He finally left an impression on her.

_(It wasn't a very good one, though.)_

iv.

Since then, Tenten was almost always aware of his presence whenever he was around, but not because she felt _something _for him. Or if she did, it was only a mild curiosity, coupled with a tinge of pity, because he seemed so _alone._

_(Later, when she mentioned this to him, almost in passing, while they were on their way home from one of their easier missions, Neji stopped dead on his tracks, looked at her with cold, cold eyes, and said not a single word to her until they reached the village gates. Lee explained, much later, that Neji wasn't exactly angry with her; it just didn't sit well with him that anyone, not even Tenten, should pity him. He was a Hyuuga after all, and Hyuugas were a prideful people.)_

v.

She was a late bloomer, having her first crush months after she had graduated from the Academy, while girls her age (and even those who were younger) were already proclaiming their undying love and affection for various good-looking (and not-so-good-looking) shinobis in their village. When she finally felt those weird, infamous butterflies in her stomach (it wasn't entirely pleasant and she wanted to get rid of them at first), it wasn't for the genius in her team.

Heck, Neji wasn't even in the running then.

_(When Tenten accidentally told Neji about this, years after they had received their Jounin status, the Hyuuga gentle fisted the unfortunate guy so hard during their next sparring session he had to be brought to the hospital to get his ribs checked. Which, on hindsight, probably was a well-calculated move, because said guy spent the rest of the afternoon being cared for by the _beautiful flower Sakura-san_!)_

vi.

Who was Tenten's first crush?

Why, it was Rock Lee, of course.

* * *

**This mini-series was from circa 2010 or 2011, but I deleted it because I wanted to improve on a few things. Then I ****_completely _****forgot about it until recently, so, uhm, I'm just going to put it back here without any major modifications because IdonthavethetimeanymoreImsosorryyall.**

**Anyway, to quote my original post, "****I don't have a list of songs for this series, but I do have a list of names—eight names, to be exact. Which means, including the prologue and epilogue, this series will have ten chapters all in all. Hoorah for advance planning."**

**So, uhm. I'm going back to work and hope against hope that I can post the next chapter . . . soon-ish?**


	2. Rock Lee

**Title: Talk on Corners**

**Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai**

**Special Guests: N/A**

**Summary: She blamed it all on Maito Gai.**

* * *

**Rock Lee**

_She blamed it all on Maito Gai._

_On him, and his impossibly hard to master lotus technique._

_Which Rock Lee managed to perfect in one session._

i.

"Yes! I finally mastered it!"

Both she and Neji stared in disbelief as Lee made a perfect lotus, right before their very eyes. It took him about ten tries—the first one almost broke his neck, had Gai not stopped him in midair—and he's already mastered it, he who cannot perform a ninjutsu as simple as kage bushin.

"Did he really just do that?" Tenten whispered incredulously, watching from the corner of her eyes as Neji frowned in between puffs of air.

Tenten continued to observed her teammate as he pumped his tired fist up and all but cartwheeled with joy, while their sensei tried to get his attention, tried to tell him the danger of using that technique.

For a fraction of a second, Tenten felt something weird creeping up her chest. At first, she thought it was jealousy—how could Lee be so good in something as complicated as _that, _when all she could do was throw weapons?

Much later, as she walked the far distance from their training grounds to her home, something clicked in her head.

_Lee is awesome._

_(She still thinks the same, even up to now, minus the peculiar infatuation, of course.)_

ii.

She spent the next two weeks observing Lee closely. And noticed several things about him.

First, his bushy eyebrows and impossibly round eyes were indeed unattractive, or at least in comparison to Neji's gray ones. But they were always filled with enthusiasm, with endless hope, with an inexplicable optimism, that their Hyuuga teammate severely lacked.

Second, his undying devotion to their sensei, although usually over the top, was like the innocent admiration a little boy has for his father. Tenten's heart broke at the thought that, just like how she admired Tsunade-sama and looked up to her as a substitute to a mother she had never known, Lee was looking for a father figure too, orphan like her that he was. And in the back of her mind, she wondered who it was that Neji looked up to, ever since his father died. It was obviously not his uncle, nor any other Hyuuga male, for that matter. She then realized that her heart broke for him as well.

Lastly, the green spandex was a big turn-off. Still, she was grateful for Lee, because otherwise, Gai would have forced her and Neji to wear them.

_(The green spandex never ceased to be a great turn-off, even when Lee covered it with the Chunnin vest. Especially since his resemblance to Gai only became more apparent with their matching uniforms.)_

iii.

She found out about his admiration for the _lovely Sakura-san! _during the Chunnin exams.

It didn't really sit well with her.

_(She reasons out, to this day, that it was not because she was _jealous—_because a crush is a crush and not something to get worked up with—but because Sakura is not, and will never be, good for her friend. She was_ _still impossibly in love with the Uchiha missing nin, even after all these years. How could a simple taijutsu master compete with something like _that—_a prodigy from what used to be one of the most powerful clans in their village? _

_Besides, Sakura can punch as hard as Lee—even harder.)_

iv.

When she found out that Lee had lost to Gaara—more like, beaten up and left for half-dead—her heart constricted to such a degree that she thought it would shrivel up and die. She had just been defeated by Temari, Gaara's sister, and now Lee? Were they fated—pardon for using Neji's favorite word—to lose to these visiting Sand genins?

The only thing that gave her hope of redemption was when she found out that Neji had won in his match. Perhaps he'll meet Gaara, or even Temari, during the finals, and _avenge _them.

Not that Neji cared for her or Lee enough to do that. But still, it was nice enough thought to make her calm down.

Until she found out who Neji had _beat up._

_(She only asked him about the match once. This was weeks after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, during one of their sparring sessions. Neji paused, looked away, and just when Tenten thought she had offended him, he turned to look at her, and saw him smile, _really _smile, for the first time ever since they became teammates._

"_I've always thought that I'm fated to be caged forever." He paused. "Naruto taught me otherwise." Turning away, he continued, "Hinata-sama—I tried to ask for her forgiveness for what I did. She said . . . there was nothing to forgive." And Neji smiled so peacefully then, that Tenten couldn't help but smile back.)_

v.

Sakura found her in Team Gai's usual training area the day Neji and Lee left for the Sasuke retrieval mission.

The mission they took without informing her.

She was currently throwing kunai after kunai at her favorite target board. When Sakura called her name, she whipped around, and out of pure reflex, threw a kunai at her direction.

The younger kunoichi gave a loud yelp and fell down the ground with a thud.

They weren't friends yet at that time. They would not be friends for a very long time after that.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. She wasn't usually so unaccommodating. But with two of her closest friends risking their lives for a shinobi who voluntarily left the village, Tenten did not feel the need to be congenial in the least.

"T-tenten-san," the pink-haired genin started, tears still in her eyes. "I was just . . ."

"I want you to leave."

She watched as the younger kunoichi started crying. She repeated her words. "I want you to leave," she said, more firmly this time. "Before I say anything to you that I'll later regret."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, wiped her tears away, and slowly stood up. "I just . . ."

"Sakura," Tenten said, trying her best to control the anger in her voice. "The two most important people in my life are out on a dangerous mission right now because of Sasuke. I'm not really in the mood to be nice right now. Especially not to you."

She was being selfish, that much she knew. It wasn't as if it was Sakura's fault that Sasuke had left. And if there was someone who was suffering the most, it was probably the pink-haired kunoichi. Besides, Lee and Neji were shinobis. Dangerous missions were part of their daily lives. Still. All she could think of at that very moment was that her boys might not come back to her alive.

"But . . ."

"Lee just got out of a life-threatening operation, and he's risking his life again because he doesn't want to see _you _cry," and she regretted it the second she said it, especially since Sakura was crying even harder now, and _she_ was crying as hard as the younger kunoichi was, even harder.

Will Lee risk his life for her like he did for Sakura? Will anyone do?

"Tenten-san, I'm so sorry."

"Please leave, Sakura."

By the time Sakura did leave, Tenten found out she could not hit a target, not even if her life had depended on it.

_(When they _did_ become friends, Sakura tried to apologize to her once again. Tenten told her that it was all in the past, and then kidded that had Lee or Neji died because of the mission, she would have made sure that Sakura lived with it for the rest of her life. Sakura laughed nervously, and Tenten grinned in return._

_She was only half-joking then.)_

vi.

When the chaos had finally subsided, and everything was back to normal (almost), and she had half-beaten both Neji and Lee with words for leaving without telling her and _you think I would not be worried? I thought we were friends!, _Tenten found herself sitting on a tree root one day, watching as Gai requested Lee for a break, while the younger shinobi reminded their sensei that _youth never waits!_

And Tenten felt something click in her head (and perhaps her heart) once more.

_Lee is really awesome._

_(She realized, there and then, that she no longer liked Lee anymore. _

_At least, not in _that _way.)_

* * *

**So I don't really remember much from Naruto anymore, so facts might be wobbly at best. Hey, this is fanfiction. I have the right to make tweaks in the storyline as I see fit. Right, right?**


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

**Title: Talk on Corners**

**Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai**

**Special Guests: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

**Summary: At the end of the day, Tenten was just like any other normal girl.**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_At the end of the day, Tenten was just like any other normal girl._

_She, too, found Uchiha Sasuke cute._

_Fortunately, it ended there._

i.

The first time Tenten saw Uchiha Sasuke, she was currently trying her best not to throw kunais at the stuck-up shinobis who were in their way. She and her teammates had agreed to lay low, to conceal their true strength, in order to maintain an advantage over the other examinees. So they pretended to not know the illusion caused by the genjutsu (at least, she was sure she and Neji knew it was a genjutsu; she couldn't speak for Lee though), and allowed the bully shinobis to hit her squarely in the face.

When Neji and the Uchiha survivor had _that_ staredown after the little fiasco, she almost rolled her eyes. _These self-absorbed prodigies, _she wanted to call out, but worried that Neji would shoot her one of his infamous glares. So she kept quiet, and merely stared at the younger genin bold enough to meet her genius teammate in the eye.

And that's when she noticed something—something that made her blush and realize that although she has a silly crush on odd little Lee, she was a normal teenage girl after all.

_He's cute._

_(Years after that first encounter, Tenten would still concede to her earlier belief that the Uchiha was indeed attractive. His onyx black eyes were a stark contrast to Neji's pale gray ones, his spiky blue-black hair the complete opposite of Neji's long, dark brown hair. Both men, for her, were handsome in their own right; it was just that the Uchiha was favored by more girls near his age. Neji's beauty, so to speak, took time getting used to; she realized that the more you get to know him, the more you come to appreciate his physical attributes. In the end, she decided that no matter how impossibly good-looking Sasuke was, she still liked Neji's elegant-yet-cold look better.)_

ii.

The second time Tenten saw him, he was knocked out unconscious in the Forest of Death, with Lee sprawled out a few feet away. She wasn't at all concerned for his well-being, not when her teammate was lying very still, all beaten up.

She only noticed him when Neji suddenly told the Sound Nins that fighting them himself was unnecessary.

Her first thought was that this was not the same guy Neji had spoken to (more like, tried to intimidate) earlier. There was a different aura surrounding him, almost menacing, and she realized she did not like it one bit.

Only when the Sakura girl stopped him from going all out, courtesy of a meaningful hug, did his appearance change back to normal, and the dangerous aura around him disappeared.

Tenten immediately decided that she didn't care for his good looks after all.

_(She also realized that among everyone who had an impact on the Uchiha's life, Sakura was one of those who affected him the most. That alone ruins the chance of other girls who would try to vie for Sasuke's love and attention.)_

iii.

During the final round of the Chunnin Exams, Sasuke was slated to fight Gaara, the genin who almost killed Lee.

Although she found Sasuke's chakra in the Forest of Death unsettling, she couldn't help but root for him during the match. He was a Leaf shinobi after all; plus, he was fighting the guy who beat the crap out of her friend. What she wouldn't give to see his stoic, creepy face beaten to a bloody pulp by someone from her village.

For a while, she thought she was going to get her wish.

Then all hell broke loose.

_(Today, if anyone would ask her who she'd root for in a fight between Sasuke and Gaara, Tenten would answer "Gaara, of course!" with no hesitation and with utmost conviction. But that's a story for another day.)_

iv.

She realized she hated him for leaving the village and endangering the lives of her two friends.

_(This hatred soon changed to pity—sympathy for a guy who clung onto hate when there was so much love to go around._

_One time, she tried to explain to her teammates what she thought was Sasuke's dilemma. She ended have having a heated argument with Lee, and scaring the living daylights of the other customers in the restaurant they were in. Friendship won over a clashing of views in the end, plus she was graced with one of Neji's rare smiles and a reassurance that, unlike Sasuke, they will never run out of people who love them. _

_They had each other, after all.)_

v.

At the end of the day, Tenten was just like any other normal girl.

She, too, found Uchiha Sasuke cute.

Fortunately, unlike other normal teenage girls, Tenten was not satisfied with the superficial stuff. It didn't matter that Sasuke was, and will probably always be, the most attractive guy in all of Konoha. It didn't matter that he was still one of the most popular guys in his age group, years after he had gone rouge. It didn't matter that he was one of the most talented geniuses their village had ever seen.

At the risk of sounding cliché, Tenten looked more into the person's heart, and what she saw in Sasuke's heart wasn't attractive at all.

_(Besides, she likes a different sort of genius anyway.)_

* * *

**Verb tenses and prepositions are hell.**


	4. Inuzuka Kiba

**Title: Talk on Corners**

**Characters: Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Maito Gai**

**Special Guests: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru**

**Summary: She was fourteen years old when she received her first love confession.**

* * *

**Inuzuka Kiba**

_She was fourteen years old when she received her first love confession._

_It involved a lot of dog fur._

_A whole lot of them._

i.

It didn't look like it, but Tenten was fond of animals.

_(When she looked back on it, many years later, she guessed that was the main reason _it_ even got that far.)_

ii.

"Tenten-san?"

She was sitting on a tree branch, polishing her kunais, when a familiar, but not really, voice called her name. Looking down, she spotted a boy in a gray jacket looking up at her. Sitting comfortably on his shoulder was a small puppy with beautiful white fur and dark brown patches on its ears. Tenten regarded them both with mild curiosity.

She recognized the puppy first.

"Oh, Akamaru!"

The puppy gave a friendly yelp, and Tenten hopped off the branch, landed gracefully beside the boy, and opened her arms. Akamaru jumped into her embrace and licked her face affectionately. The kunoichi chuckled, allowed the dog to cuddle her for a few more seconds, before setting him down and giving him a belly rub.

Only then did she face the boy who called her name. "Kiba-kun, right?"

Kiba grinned a wolfish grin, and nodded.

"What's up?" Tenten asked, absentmindedly twirling a kunai around her left index finger. She and Kiba weren't really properly introduced, more like knew each other by name and association—Hinata was, after all, Neji's cousin. And since Neji gradually stopped being a human ice block after the Chunnin Exams, Tenten eventually got the chance to meet Hinata, and her teammates, later on.

"Well," Kiba started, and then scratched his head sheepishly, "I was on my way home and saw you so I thought I'd say hi."

Tenten titled her head to the side; she had no idea where the Inuzuka compound was, but she was certain it wasn't all the way out in the forest. Still, she let it go. If Kiba wanted to tell a little white lie for some reason that escaped her, she'd let him do it. Besides, it wasn't as if he were a bad guy. He was Hinata's teammate after all. Truth be told, she liked him better than the other guy in their team . . . the bug guy whose name evaded her like she tried to avoid cockroaches.

"Hi then," she answered, her friendliest smile beaming from her lips.

_(When she finally got home, two hours after walking Akamaru, and then Kiba and Akamaru walking her home, she realized that the Inuzuka boy had a weird reddish tint on his cheeks the whole time. _

_She immediately chalked it up to some weird Inuzuka gene or something.)_

iii.

The following day, Akamaru visited her in Team Gai's training grounds, while she was sparring with Neji.

Between his teeth was a single lavender rose.

The two genins stopped in mid-spar and watched as the puppy walked up to them. Tenten bent down and took the rose from Akamaru's teeth, as Neji looked on curiously.

"How thoughtful!" Tenten grinned and patted Akamaru's head affectionately. "Thanks, Akamaru!"

The puppy barked happily, licked Tenten's hand once, and scurried away.

"That's Kiba's dog."

Tenten looked up and saw Neji following Akamaru as he ran away from their training grounds.

"It is," Tenten answered nonchalantly, not understanding why Neji's tone was colder than usual. "Shall we continue?"

And because Neji didn't say anything else, Tenten assumed it was nothing more than one of his infamous mood swings, and thought of it no more.

_(Neji's attacks after that short interruption became more forceful, angry even. Tenten chucked it off to his sour mood as well. She was used to being his punching bag, after all.)_

iv.

The next day, Akamaru came back.

He was carrying a purple lilac this time.

_(Neji's mood turned for the worse.)_

v.

Five days and five different flowers later—Akamaru came back, wearing a new collar around his neck. Tenten raised an eyebrow—she was sure the puppy did not wear a collar before.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" the kunoichi asked, bending down to look at the collar more closely.

The collar had a little metal pendant. Engraved on the pendant were the words _I like you, Tenten-san._

Tenten blinked. "I like you?" She stared at the puppy bearing the message and blinked again.

Of all the weird things she had encountered in her life (and being teammates with Lee forced her to experience_ a lot_ of weird things), she found the fact that she just received a love confession from a dog the weirdest one of all.

_(She completely missed the possibility that it might be the dog's owner who'd actually sent the message. _

_Neji didn't.)_

vi.

"Tenten-san?"

She was shopping for food in the market when Kiba suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hey, Kiba-kun!" she greeted, flashing him a friendly grin. She noticed, then, that his puppy was nowhere in sight. "Where's Akamaru?"

"I left him at home," Kiba answered, falling into step beside her, and offering to carry her basket for her. And although Tenten believed that women were by no means weaker than men, she definitely did not mind the gesture. She did like a little chivalry once in a while.

"Oh," Tenten replied, handing the basket to her companion. They walked for a bit, and then stopped in front of a vegetables stand. "I thought you two were inseparable," she said conversationally, examining a piece of tomato.

Kiba grinned. "Most people think that way," he answered, picking up a potato. "He's my best friend, after all."

"Must be nice, having a best friend," Tenten murmured, smiling as she placed the tomato in the basket. She took the potato from Kiba's hand and chucked it in, too.

Kiba turned to her, looking genuinely confused. "Don't you have a best friend, Tenten-san?"

Tenten smiled. "Not really."

Kiba frowned. "How about Lee-san? Or Neji-san?"

Tenten considered it for a few seconds. She hadn't really made too many friends back in the Academy, because most kunoichis her age were intimidated with her little hobby (throwing kunais high up in the air and then catching them tend to ruin carefully manicured nails, after all). Lee and Neji were the closest she had for best friends, and they did become closer after the Chunnin Exams, but there were still things she could not share with them, or them with her. It made her sad, but she had long accepted the fact that maybe she was destined to be alone.

"Well, I wouldn't call them my best friends . . . at least, not yet."

It didn't hurt holding on to a little hope, though.

_(True enough, they did become best friends. She didn't know when it happened. It just did.)_

vii.

"Well, this is me," Tenten said as they reached her front door. "Thanks for walking me home . . . and for listening."

"Don't worry about it," Kiba grinned his trademark Inuzuka grin and scratched his head. "Let me know if you want to talk," he continued, pointing his thumb to his chest and winking playfully. "I'm willing to listen again."

Tenten chuckled. "You're a really good friend, Kiba-kun," and she saw Kiba's grin slipped a little bit, but paid it no heed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll be going then," the Inuzuka boy said. Tenten nodded, waved as Kiba walked away, and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh!"

Kiba turned around quickly, as if expecting, hoping, that Tenten would call her back. "Yes?"

"Did you know that Akamaru confessed to me a couple of days back?"

The Inuzuka kid blushed beet red, and this time, Tenten noticed.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Ah, you see, Tenten-san," Kiba started, scratching his head again. "That collar . . ."

The kunoichi blinked. "What about it?"

There was a long pause, as Tenten watched as Kiba's face turned a shade redder than the tomato she had bought earlier.

"I made him wear it."

_(Tenten's face remained redder than Kiba's, way after he left.)_

viii.

"You seem distracted."

Tenten blinked as she threw another kunai at her favorite target board. The kunai missed its mark by about four centimeters, a negligible distance, really, if anyone else had thrown it. But Tenten was the most accurate weapons' specialist in the village, and four centimeters were a great deal.

"I . . . am?"

The Hyuuga genius stood up from his usual spot under the target board. "You almost nipped my ear with that last throw."

"You should have evaded it then," she huffed, almost insulted.

"I trust you enough to _know_ that you won't hit me."

For some weird reason, Tenten felt _happy _with what Neji said. She tried not to show it too much, though. "Pfft."

"So why are you distracted?" Neji asked.

"Well," she started, not sure why she was suddenly _shy. _It wasn't really a big deal to begin with, after all. It was just that she and Neji had never talked about things like these before. Most of the time, their conversations centered around their techniques, or their missions, or how they both want to gag Lee's and Gai's mouths when they start one of their youth fests. She couldn't really see Neji being interested in things like crushes or stuff like that. It just didn't seem to fit with his personality.

Then again, she did want someone she could talk to about things like feelings and all that jazz.

"I just found out that Akamaru didn't like me, after all."

_(When Neji explained to her, in very few words, how it was impossible for Akamaru to like her romantically, Tenten felt the need to plead her case._

_Before she remembered that they were talking about a dog._

_She said nothing more on the subject after that.)_

ix.

"Tenten-san?"

She was sitting on a tree branch, polishing her kunais, when an all-too-familiar voice called her name. Looking down, she spotted a boy in a gray jacket looking up at her. Sitting comfortably on his shoulder was a small puppy with beautiful white fur and dark brown patches on its ears.

"Oh, Akamaru!"

The puppy gave a friendly yelp, and Tenten hopped off the branch, landed gracefully beside the boy, and opened her arms. Akamaru jumped into her embrace and licked her face affectionately. The kunoichi chuckled, allowed the dog to cuddle her for a few more seconds, before setting him down and giving him a belly rub.

Only then did she face the boy who called her name. "Kiba-kun." She smiled. "What's up?"

It felt like déjà vu, but at that moment, she really didn't care.

"I just wanted to say hi," Kiba answered, grinning his wolfish grin. "Akamaru missed you."

"Aww. I missed you too," Tenten chirped, patting the puppy's head affectionately. "Shall we go for a walk?"

Akamaru barked happily, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that it made Kiba happy, too.

_(After their walk, Tenten told the younger shinobi that she didn't really like him romantically. Kiba told her he had guessed that much, but wanted to let her know his feelings anyway. He had been attracted to her for some time now, after all. Tenten thanked him, patted _his _head affectionately, and refused his offer to walk her home. The shinobi did not insist, but picked a piece of azalea near them and gave it to her._

"_Take care of yourself, Tenten-san."_

_She accepted the flower, and smiled. "You too, Kiba-kun.")_

* * *

**For those who are interested, a lavender rose means "love at first sight," and lilacs symbolize first emotions of love. Azaleas means "take care of yourself." Yes, I had to google them.**

**And yes, Tenten surely can't be **_**that **_**dense. But she might as well be, given the environment she was in back then. I mean, really, with Lee and Neji for teammates, there's almost no room for the romantic stuff. And Lee's crush on Sakura doesn't count, because that's just weird.**


End file.
